


one more offkey anthem

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: loving raphael was a new experience for simon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dejties (dumbmichael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/gifts).



> when you're absolute trash for every ship you encounter– this is nothing short of word vomit?? so please just tell me if you like it i'm working on more aus.

loving raphael was a new experience for simon. there was the distinct newness™ of dating a boy for the first time;of feeling a boy’s lips against his own rather than a girl’s, of holding a hand just as calloused as his own, of cuddling against a body made of hard planes rather than soft curves. 

raphael’s unwillingness to open up to simon was new, too. in most of simon’s prior relationships, he and his partners – platonic or otherwise – would talk each other’s ears off about their days or their problems. with raphael? he kept most of his feelings in, masked behind a porcelain shell of indifference. simon could tell raphael’s feelings, though, most times. he would press closer to simon when going through more negative emotions, hold him a little tighter, kiss him a little harder. raphael in a good mood would leave simon lightheaded and craving more with feather light touches and kisses and the way spanish poured from his lips like honey. 

loving raphael was like a whirlwind, but not in the bad way. simon wasn't afraid of raphael – okay, a lie, but simon was typically afraid of people in positions of high power – or his mood swings. he wasn't afraid of raphael’s past, even though there were certainly chapters that left him skeptical, because he knew that he was raphael’s present and, only if he played his cards right, hopefully raphael’s future. a probably moodswing filled future, but a future where they were in love and together and simon got to hold raphael’s hand. 

there were nights, nights together with chests rising and falling a little faster than normal, where they laid together under the cool moonlight, where raphael was at peace and was softer than simon was sure anyone had ever seen him before. he'd press his body into simon’s, one hand sliding up his chest, and simply breathe him in. sometimes, when he was feeling a little more prone to whimsy, he'd ask simon to sing for him and would drum his fingers on simon’s bare skin as the song lulled him into a state of almost sleep. 

they fought, too, like any other couple. raphael was too distant, simon gave everyone else too much of him, raphael hated his friends, simon hated staying at the hotel du mort all the time. simon usually left, hoping that the relationship would stay intact in his wake, that raphael would still want him with all of his flaws – because he certainly still loved raphael with all of his. raphael would usually send magnus to scope out the territory and see if simon was willing to talk, and simon always sent somewhere around ten text messages until raphael asked him to “shut up and come home, pato”, which left simon to grab raphael’s favorite blood infused red velvet cupcakes and pout at his boyfriend until he was let into the bed again. 

simon had thought he and izzy had a future fleetingly, when he was several drinks in and the bartender was considering calling him a cab; he'd planned his and clary’s wedding down to the rings inscribed with ‘i love you’ and ‘i know’ too many times to count, but what he has with raphael is too real and such a daydream at the same time. raphael knows the struggles of being turned into a vampire while being religious all too well, he left his family behind to save them and holds onto simon’s hand while he does the same. occasionally, they'll stop by at shabbos and pretend to eat food with simon’s mother. 

simon laid down on their bed – something else new, simon has never lived with someone he was dating – and considers everything he and raphael have been through in just the short few months they've known each other. raphael brought him back to clary, saved his life in a way ( more than once, for that matter ), and loved him with only religious reservations. he remembered a conversation they had while they scrolled through simon’s tumblr together and simon had paused on a photoset of same sex jewish weddings. 

“your faith..doesn't mind?” raphael had asked, his dark eyes planted firmly on the couple being lifted above the crowd in the hora as his fingers linked firmly with simon’s. 

“yours doesn't either, technically. it's not in the bible, and i would know with how intensively i had to study it.” simon wanted to run his fingers through raphael’s hair, but he held firmly to his hand as his other one brought his crucifix up to his lips to kiss once. “hicks just want to justify their hate with a scripture that encourages peace and tolerance.” 

he didn't reply, only pressed himself closer to simon and clicked through to the next picture. simon could see the gears working in his mind and himself wondered how a catholic and jewish fusion wedding between two vampires would go. he was pretty sure that his mother would be down with it, which was a..soothing enough thought. 

simon and raphael were each other’s learning curve. simon had never been with a boy, and raphael hadn't ever been with anyone let alone entertained the idea of pressing his lips against another boy’s before simon violently stumbled his way into his life and peace of mind. raphael was learning how to love someone outside of himself and his clan and simon was learning that there was a world outside of what had always been ‘simon and clary’ that was full of intrigue and pretty vampires to kiss. 

even if he was really only interested in one certain clan leader from zacatecas with a bit of an attitude problem. 

“oye, pato, you're thinking a little hard over there.” raphael’s voice cut through simon’s thought process like a knife and if he'd recently fed he knew his cheeks would be on fire with a flush. 

“only about you~” it’s a mistake, if the way raphael smirked at him is anything to go by, but simon can live and die by that smirk and doesn't mind dealing with his boyfriend’s inflated ego at all.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
